Template talk:EvalDecks
There are two things I noticed with this template which I think should be reviewed: 1) It does not join rows with the same content. For example, if I were to test two decks, my name would appear in the "Tester" column twice.Maybe have some special input for the data fields signalizing to join with the above? For example, if we could make this: |v1 = 1.0.14.90 |p1 = 10 million battles |t1 = Slivicon |w1 = 94.65% |d1 = As shown |v2 = ^ |p2 = ^ |t2 = Hakdo |w2 = 92.17% |d2 = Replace Atlas with Dracorex yield: Or maybe, instead of having a special symbol to join with above, just don't put any data into those fields, and in the first instance of it, denote how many rows it goes on for. For example, this: |v1 = 1.0.14.90 | 2 |p1 = 10 million battles | 2 |t1 = Slivicon |w1 = 94.65% |d1 = As shown |t2 = Hakdo |w2 = 92.17% |d2 = Replace Atlas with Dracorex would yield: Or something else, I don't know. Just have some way to join rows so it doesn't get too repetitive. 2)It stretches on for the entire width of the page, even if it doesn't require that much space. A simple table properties change should address that. I've never had any experience messing with these templates, so I won't try because I'd likely mess something up, but if someone could fix these two aspects that'd be great. Anakin2177 16:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The rowspan functionality has always been desired, it simply hasn't been implemented yet because I don't want to have to rely on data input to make the rowspan happen. The whole point for me creating this was to make it very easy for anyone to enter the values, so I'm looking for an option that requires nothing on the part of the person entering the values. #dplvar may be an option, I don't really know; I don't consider myself a wiki script expert. Fortunately, Rewlf2 has a lot of experience and there are other people with template coding knowledge such as Ryo Sangnoir and Hakdo that may be able to help. There may be others, I don't know. The table width being 100% is by design, because I don't like how different browsers decide where table cells should wrap text and how the column widths are chosen. All the tables were looking very odd, especially when multiple tables were on one page. This was also why I didn't force it to a fixed width like in the PlayerDeck template, because of the text wrapping weirdness. 100% width was a cleaner option, similar to what I did for the tables on the Tyrant Missions page. Slivicon 17:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) As shown and Netrat Evaluate Decks hash When someone suggests dramatic modifications to a deck, we tell them to put it in a very specific format. Even though the template explanation does not explain why we want that format, it seems obvious to me that we want that format because it makes it easy to cut and paste the deck into the simulator. For example, "Emanuel, Support Carrier, Apollo, Support Carrier(4), Apparition, Ayrkrane, Support Carrier, Gorivore" is an ordered deck and it cuts-and-pastes perfectly into the simulator. But, ironically, we do not make it easy for someone to enter the "As shown" deck into the simulator. In fact, the template rules explicitly say "Do not add additional text", so in some ways we make it more difficult for people to enter the "As shown" deck into the simulator. I suggest that we allow people to add the Netrat Evaluate Decks hash to the "Deck" column as an option. I don't think we should require it, yet, but it would be nice if it were at least allowed. I would probably add it to the decks I post. Actually, this has me thinking. The simulator already has buttons that integrate it with the fansite. Wouldn't it be cool if it also had buttons to integrate with the wiki and if the wiki had buttons to integrate with the simulator? And it would be very cool if we had world peace, ended hunger, and cured malaria. Oh well. Hunterhogan 20:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Actually, the reason I created the EvalDecks template and asked the deck column be written in a specific format wasn't so that it could be pasted into the app, but rather that a tested deck could be copied from the app results table and pasted into the Wiki. The "Replace X with Y" and "As shown" were simply formats I created with the template documentation so that we would have consistency throughout the Wiki and everyone would be able to understand the tables not because I came up with the best way to write them (far from it, I'm sure there are many ways that are better), only that they would all be worded the same way. *As for including the fansite hash, I again have to disagree only because of this rather annoyingly narrow column we have to work with in this Wikia layout. I am seeing more and more why many of the veterans at Wikia were very upset when Wikia decided to remove the default MediaWiki monobook theme which allows for having far more width. As it stands now, we may need to come up with ways to re-work the EvalDecks table to compensate for this narrow column, as already the readability of the parameters and deck columns is suffering. *For integration of EvalDecks, Fansite and the Wiki, I'm not well-versed enough in MediaWiki and Wikia to know if that's possible. Fansite is a PHP web app, so the flexibility for customization and integration with other applications is limited only by the time and skill of the developer(s). For the Wiki, we're limited by what Wikia allows and also by what extensions are installed and finally by what can be done with MediaWiki. I'm impressed by what can be done with a Wiki so far in my learning experience, but at the same time I've also found myself shaking my head at how complicated it is to do some things in a Wiki that can be done with a few lines of code in PHP...I suppose it's apples and oranges, Wiki sites and PHP sites. Slivicon 21:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Something that might work along the lines of relating to Fansite, is if dynamically generated the hash and created a friendly link such as "View this deck on Tyrant Fansite" or something. Slivicon 22:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) **Ah, so I got it backwards: copy from the simulator to the wiki. That's smart. Good point about the tables getting crowded. Yes, the parameters column is a mess. :( --Hunterhogan 04:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the template to stop showing the internal wiki link for unregistered users -- ;) 01:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC)